dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Central City
Geyser flies just until he hits the edge of the city and enters to gather the grocieries for his family back in the mountains. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "The glory of nature, the wonder of life, six geese bringing the former" Ultimate had decided to come to Central City because he thogutht hat he felt an oddly strange powerlevel coming from here. After leaving Collie in Penguin Village, Ultimate began to remember and reminisce on what had happened to him recently. His first born child had been killed in cold blood, he once again lost to Natch in WMAT, infront of tons of people, and some other things as well. Remembering some of that brought out his rage again, but no whear near as much as it might have had Ultimate not talked and been with Collie. He searched Central City in silence, keeping his powerlevel well hidden to blend with normal people. I know I felt something here before. I should have knownt that peace wouldn't last for that long. Ultimate thought to himself during his serch. Category:Locations Category:Earth In an alleyway, a small man, with an appearance of a child, also wearing an eyepatch, approaches Ultimate in a black market type manner. Ultimate was already walking past the alleyway when he figured someone was approching him. He turned to face the man, quickly getting serious from the way this "Child" didn't act like a child "Can I help you?" Ultimate asked. "No" The man says grinning "But I can help you, I know whats happened to you, it must make you quite frustrated with the results, yes?" Ultimate was a tad bit shocked at what the man said, but didn't show it as he only responded "That's none of your business kid. How do you even know who I am?" "You know fairly well who I am, Ultimate Trevauntee. After all, I've been in all of your dreams lately. Are you telling me you draw nothing from your subconscience emmisions?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ultimate said, feeling some of his rage slowly beginning to build up as this kid talked to him, feeling the same way Frost did when Ultimate confronted him on Glacier not to long ago. The man snickers, "You seriously do not recall anything about me from your dreams? I am frankly offended you could forget me!" He says lifting his eyepatch to reveal a red vortex that begins to slowly draw out Dark Tre. "You may be too foolish minded to know, but I know that somewhere in your mind, somebody can understand." Ultimate's eyes widened as he felt his skin beginning to crack, along with his heart rate accelerating as Dark tried to break free. Instantaneously, Ultimate punched the man with all his might then flew high into the air, panting as he began to once again fight with Dark in the back of his mind "You stay.....the hell....away from me." Ultimate managed to say, clenching his head as a dark red aura swirled around Ultimate's blue aura, which was clearly protecting Ultimate from losing it. The man picked himself up, and started flying to Tre again, staring in his eyes with his Signature Skill, Hypnotic Eye, which continues to draw out Dark Tre. "Come on out, master of this vessel, DARK tre, hmhm" Ultimate continued to fight back, still managing to keep Dark at bay, but with the thoughts of his losing streak and the lost of his son, his rage started to consume him. Before Dark was able to overpower Ultimate, the saiyan shouted out to the sky "ZAR!!!!!" Right at that moment, a black and white looking creature crashed right down into the man, causing the crack itself to crack and be brought up against the pressure of the attack. When the man would recover, he'd notice that Ultimate was gone, having fled due to the risk of Dark getting free so soon. The return Ultimate had decided to head back to Central City, flying over the city and looking for the man who had tried to bring out the darkness inside of him. He knew he'd have to keep his distance, but also knew he had to stop whoever it was before he could do any damage to the planet. His mind was on edge, feeling Collie's powerlevel and energy seemingly dim a tad bit (due to her losing health in the battle with Aaron), and only went to fule his anger. He hovered above the city, scanning the area. "Where could that a**hole be?" He thought to himself.Category:Earth RP Areas